


craving

by vtn



Category: American Idiot - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Slurs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J craves Jimmy like he craves the next drag on a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see American Idiot tonight and found it: a) fun b) fairly incoherent and c) distinctly lacking in queerness. I've also had no fewer than four highly caffeinated drinks today. Therefore: Jimmy/J poetry, because it's never too late to rediscover a fandom from oh god is it really 10 years ago now. Works for album or musical versions afaict.
> 
> And yes, the line in the song is "better than here" but I'm in denial because BJA swallows the hell out of that "h" and yes, that's a Joni Mitchell reference.

_better than air_ , you said,  
but i like air,  
i like it filtered -  
smoky, stale, and stinking -  
through your breath.  
i need oxygen and crave it,  
that burning i get in my throat  
to scream,  
to breathe, and  
to breathe you.  
to breathe you in and exhale.  
i could smoke a pack of you and still   
be twitching, craving,  
what -  
is it you or is it that taste,  
that fire on my tongue, in my lungs,  
the rage you feel, smelting in the furnace  
of your body?  
in carnal alchemy,  
if there were such a thing,  
i’d transmute it into love.  
and maybe i’m the faggot america,  
if that is what it means,  
to take a drag  
and suck you in


End file.
